


Sometimes You Learn

by Lucy_Luna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Luna/pseuds/Lucy_Luna
Summary: Five firsts between Anthony Goldstein and Parvati Patil and one last.





	1. First Meeting

When Anthony first met Parvati she had her back to him. His initial impression was a long, black plait and uneven knee-highs. He expected he was about to meet a double of Padma. However, when his new friend called to her sister, prompting Parvati to face them, Anthony found he was wrong. Yes, their looks were identical, but he could already tell they shared very little beyond them.

Parvati dominated their conversation. Her eyes sparked with tales and her lips thirsted for more as she peppered them with questions about their dormmates. Anthony decided he didn't like Parvati.


	2. First Date

It didn't start as a date – at least not with Parvati. It was supposed to be one with Padma, but Anthony was too gutless to say he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with  _just_ her. So Parvati and Mandy Brocklehurst tagged along. At some point during the afternoon, Anthony and Parvati lost the others. After, they went to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeers and stayed for the conversation. It was nice and Parvati actually had something intelligent to say about the advantages of different wand cores.

When they left Parvati reached for his hand. Anthony didn't pull away.


	3. First Fight

Unsurprisingly, they didn't make it to a second date. Parvati wanted to go to Madam Puddifoot's. Anthony told her there was no chance in Salazar's dungeon he'd go someplace so tasteless and overpriced. She accused him of being a dull knut-pincher, in return, he retorted she was a Gryffindor girl cliché. Parvati stomped on his foot and said to never speak to her again. He agreed with no small amount of bite and limped all the way back to Ravenclaw's tower.

"What happened?" Terry Boot asked when he saw him.

Angrily, Anthony snapped, "Nothing!"


	4. First Kiss

Anthony was seventeen and he was going into battle. He wasn't sure he would come out alive. Not far from him, he spotted a familiar plait. He didn't know which twin it was, but it didn't matter. He just wanted–

Reaching her in no time, Anthony spun her around and smashed his lips into hers. She tried to pull away, but he held her fast. Soon, she returned the kiss. It gentled. It might be the last time they experienced something so soft. When they finally separated, Anthony found himself staring into Parvati's bright, wide eyes.


	5. First Anniversary

"Happy anniversary, Parvati."

His wife smiled and brought a forkful of trifle to his lips. In the candlelight of their table, her wedding band shined as brightly as it did exactly a year ago when they wed in the Patil family's temple. Lips lifting with their own grin, Anthony took the bite of pudding into his mouth. Playfully, he licked his lips clean when he was done eating.

Eyes sparkling with delight, his wife leaned across the table and placed a kiss on the corner of Anthony's mouth. When she pulled away, Parvati whispered, "Happy anniversary, my darling."


	6. Last Time They Said, "I Love You."

Their children waited outside of the hospital room. In a moment, they would want to come in and say goodbye to their father too. Staring down at the sunken face of her husband, Parvati cried. The brave knew when to hold back their tears and when to let them go. Now, when it was just them, she knew she could be weak. Anthony wouldn't mind.

He was crying too.

A shaky hand wrapped around Parvati's own. Sightless eyes locked gazes with her. Parvati's breath caught in her throat.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little experiment here. I hope you liked it and will let me know your thoughts with kudos and/or comments :)


End file.
